Can You Hold Me Like You Hold Wyatt?
by overthetop64
Summary: "Chris, what?" Leo asked, as tears started to form in Chris' eyes again. "I..." Chris started hestantly, "Can I...?" He turned away from Leo. "Can you hold me like you hold Wyatt?" He said with a small voice, wiping the tears from his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chris has been kicked out of the manor for three weeks now. Although Leo had the Charmed Ones work on vanquishing all the demons of his list of threats, he found more demons that could possibly be a threat. He's didn't want to risk Piper blowing him up, so he worked on vanquishing these demons himself.

He orbed into P3, after a series of vanquishes. His knees bent awkwardly and fell to the floor. He slowly pulled himself up with the support of the crappy sofa nearby and collapsed into it. He covered his eyes with his hand, and leaned his head of the wall behind him.

He heard the door fly open and slam into the wall on the side of it. Chris took his hands off his eyes slowly and asked, "Leo?"

But it wasn't Leo, his eyes widened with fear. He knew that the source would send Shax, his favorite assassin, to kill him, but he didn't expect him to do it this soon.

Shax smiled at Chris, and said with a low, evil voice, "Your brother said good bye, Christopher." Almost immediately he threw a tornado like attack at Chris.

Chris quickly threw himself on the floor, narrowly ducking the attack. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. Shax towered over him, as he tried to push himself off the floor. Suddenly somebody tackled Shax from behind, pushing him to the ground.

"CHRIS RUN!"

Chris saw his chance to escape, and tried to orb. Unfortunately, since he spent many days in the underworld vanquishing demons he did not have enough energy to orb, he fell back to the ground in thud.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he tried hard to get up again, then someone grab him by the shoulder, and shimmered him out.

* * *

><p>AN: Short...sry~ Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chris felt the hard ground beneath him, and knew he was in the underworld. He felt someone turn him over, and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Chris, are you okay?"

Chris mouth dropped opened, "Uncle...Cole...?" His voice shaking as the words came out, completely shocked of who he was seeing.

Cole smiled, "Yah, are you okay?"

"Yah, I think so," Chris answered softly, as his uncle stood up, and pulled him slowly up with him.

He quickly started to sway the moment he got to his feet, and probably would have fell if Cole didn't grab his shoulders and steadied him.

"What happened to you?" Cole asked, sounding worried, "Did Shax hit you?"

"Noooo..." Chris said, shaking his head, then he looked up at his Uncle and changed to a more serious tone, "Wait...what are you doing here?"

"I found out that Wyatt was going to send Shax after you and I thought you would need some help." Cole said, "And apparently, I was right."

"No." Chris said, bring his arms up and pushing his uncle's hands off of him, "Thanks, but i don't need your help anymore. Just go back to the future."

"What? You can barely stand, and you can't even orb, and you're saying you don't need my help?" Cole screamed loudly.

"Yah, that's what I'm saying." Chris said, slowly sitting down on the floor.

"How do you expect to fight Shax by yourself?"

"I can still talk. I can say the spell."

"We'll stand a better chance fighting him together."

"No! You are going back!" Chris screamed angrily, "I mean it!"

"Why? I can help you fight Shax!"

"Because you don't have to fight him, he's after me not you!" Chris sighed, "I don't want you involved."

"I'm not leaving you, Chris!" Cole said, determinedly.

"Dammit Cole!" Chris screamed, standing up quickly, "I don't want to loose you too!"

Cole widened his eyes in shock as he stared into his nephew's tear filled eyes, Chris stared straight into his uncle's eyes until he felt himself start to fall to the ground again. Luckily Cole was close enough to quickly grab him, and gently lowered him to the floor.

Chris pushed Cole away from him, "Just leave!" He turned away from his Uncle and tried to hide the tears that are forming in his eyes.

Cole kneeled down in front of Chris and slowly embraced him, he could feel Chris tense up and tried to pull away from him, but he held him tighter not letting him pull away.

"I don't care what happens to me. I'm not going to run away." Cole said softly, still holding Chris tightly.

"You have to." Chris sobbed, as tears start falling down his cheeks, "I don't think I can deal with loosing you too, I really don't think I can."

"And I can't deal with loosing you either!" Cole said loudly, holding on to Chris tighter.

"But...!"

"Look," Cole said, pulling Chris away from him so he can look into his eyes, "Your my nephew, I'm supposed to protect you and I would pretty much do anything for you, but I'm not a coward, so please don't ask me to be. Okay?"

Tears continue to slide down Chris' face, "Okay." He nodded.

Cole smiled, and slowly let go of Chris. "Rest a little, I injured Shax, he probably won't be coming after you for a while."

Chris nodded as laid down on the hard floor, and slowly fell asleep.

But falling asleep was a really bad mistake, in less than an hour Shax already came to attack him.

Cole smashed into one of the wall. He thought he had injured Shax enough to keep him away from Chris for at least a couple of hours, but he was wrong. He quickly recovered and threw an energy ball at Shax blowing him into swirls of wind. He immediately ran towards his nephew, "Chris, wake up!"

Chris stirred lightly and shifted his head slightly.

"Chris, Shax is here!" Cole cried desparately, "Wake up!" But before he can see if Chris was awake yet, he slammed into the wall again, he screamed in pain. "Chris...!"

A loud scream woke Chris up, and he recognized that it was his uncle. He quickly opened his eyes, and sat up. He turned around and saw his uncle lying in back of him. "Cole!" He screamed, as he quickly crawled towards his uncle.

"Time to join him Christopher!" Shax screamed evily, as he threw up his hand about to throw an attack at Chris.

Chris turned around and stared at Shax in fear, but Cole threw another energy ball at Shax before he can attack Chris, again blasting him into swirls of wind.

"Cole!" Chris screamed weakly as he finally reached his uncle. Cole coughed and blood dripped out from his lips. "No... I knew this was going to happen... I knew it..."

He felt his uncle try to push him away, "Run...!" The older man said weakly, "He's going to recover soon...go...!"

"NOOOO!" Chris cried, pulling his uncle's body towards him, "I'm not going to leave you."

Cole coughed, and split out more blood. "Don't...die...Chris..." He forced out, "You're... our... only... hope..."

"Nooo..." Chris cried, "Nooo, please, don't, not again..." Hugging tightly on to his uncle's body.

Cole's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slowly vanished. Chris found himself hugging on to nothing and he screamed. Then he felt a large wind blow him into the walls. He screamed in pain as he felt blood dripping from his head.

He looked up at Shax with anger. "You killed him!" He screamed loudly, finding the strength to stand up. "You bastard!" He screamed telekinetically throwing Shax into the opposite wall, before Shax can recover he threw him again, then again. He got angrier each time Shax was able to survive his attack and he felt his powers go stronger, breaking up the wall more the angrier he felt.

He screamed loudly building up his anger, then throwing it all out in a telekinetic blast towards Shax, hoping that it would be enough to vanquish him. Luckily it was, Chris watched in satisfaction as Shax blew into little pieces.

"I did it..." Chris coughed, as he fell to his knees. He coughed again, and blood came spilling out from his mouth. He looked around and saw that the cave around him was collapsing in on him, partly from the impact of his telekinetic blast and the impact of Shax's powers. He instinctively tried to orb out, but failed. He fell back face down on the floor and felt rocks raining on him, bringing more pain into his already wounded body. He coughed another mouth full of blood, and finally lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This part of the story takes place during the episode "USED KARMA" _

* * *

><p>Leo orbed in the underworld after he dropped Wyatt off at the elders, and started sensing for Chris. He knew if he couldn't sense Chris above ground had to be down here somewhere.<p>

To Leo's surprise, today he was able to find Chris very easily. Usually it takes him a lot to find the young whitelighter. He raised his eye brows in curiosity, wondering what Chris was up too. He turned on his invisibility and begin to orb to the area where he can sense Chris.

Leo found himself orbing into a broken up cave. He looked around in confusion, not seeing Chris anywhere. He closed his eyes and tried to sense Chris again, he opened his eyes as he concluded that Chris has to be here.

Leo went towards one of the walls and started feeling it, maybe Chris made another time portal? Well if he did, Leo definately really couldn't find it.

He looked around the cave, he would try all the other walls, but he could reach them. A lot of rocks around from the ceiling had fell and blocked his access to the other walls. But then again the walls were so damaged Leo highly doubted that Chris could make a portal there, anyways.

He was just about to orb out of the cave, when he saw a hand sticking out from underneath a pile of rocks. His eyes widened, as he took his invisibilty off, a really bad feeling was sinking into his stomach. He slowly walked over to the hand and fell to his knees, he quickly pushed the the rocks off.

"Chris?" He whispered, his voice clearly shocked with a hint of fear. He pushed all the rocks off of the injured body and turned the body over. It was Chris, his face pale, and his brown hair stained with blood and dirt. Blood was all over his mouth and his clothes too.

"Oh my god, Chris...!" Leo said as he picked up Chris' arm and tried to feel for a pulse. He let out a breath of relief as he finally found one, barely detectable, but it was there.

He quickly started healing him, he let out another breath of relief as he can see the color slowly coming back into the young whitelighter's face and the blood slowly disappearing.

A couple minutes later, Leo finished healing Chris, but the young man didn't seem to wake up. Leo faced wrinkled in concern.

"Chris?" Leo called, softly tapping the side of Chris' face, trying to rouse him. He tried a couple more times, but the efforts didn't as much register on Chris' face and Leo came to the conclusion that the young man was probably just tired and needed rest.

Leo put his hand on Chris' shoulder and orbed him him into the backroom of P3. He would have orbed Chris to the manor, but he figures that the sister, and especially his wife, wouldn't really want to see Chris.

He gently lift Chris on to couch. He could see Chris slightly shivering and looked around for a blanket, but couldn't find one. He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around the young man.

He looked up at the ceiling, Piper was calling him. He stood up and looked at Chris's unconscious face one last time, and orbed out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'd be really happy if you guys REVIEW! thanks~_


	4. Chapter 4

Leo orbed into P3 again. Piper made him go check on Wyatt, but Wyatt is with the elders so he's fine. She's still overly paranoid, after finding out that Wyatt was going to be turned evil. Leo decided to come check on Chris instead, he definately needed to be checked on more than his son does.

Chris was still asleep, but the sleep was definately not peaceful. He can see Chris moaning and tossing. He kneeled down next to Chris and tried to wake him.

"Chris, wake up." He said softly, gently pushing Chris' shoulder. "Come on, you can do it."

"Dad...?" Chris stirred, as his tossing stopped, and he slowly forced his eyes open. He squint as he saw the light.

"No, it's me, Leo." Leo said, smiling, relief that Chris is finally waking up.

Chris turned his head to look at the person kneeling next to him. He frowned in confusion, it was his dad right? And then he realized, where he was, or rather when he was.

"Leo!" He said, quickly launching himself onto his elbow and tried to push himself up, but a wave of nausea hit him and he started to fall back. He felt Leo grab him before he hit the sofa.

"Whoa!" Leo said, quickly grabbing the young man and lowering back onto the sofa, "Easy!"

Chris let out a moan unintentionally.

"Chris, what happened?" Leo asked.

Chris looked up at Leo, "What happened?" He said in a small voice, sounding somewhat confused and scared.

"You don't remember?"

Chris stared blankly at the ceiling and slowly he remembered the horrible scene where the assassin who was meant to kill him killed the only family member he had left instead, and it was all his fault. The scene kept replaying in his head, and tears started to fall down his face.

Leo froze in shock, Chris was crying. He never thought he would ever see Chris cry, especially not in front of him. Something must really be wrong.

Chris sobbed heavily, his heart hurt, everything hurt. Everyone family member that was on his side, that grew up with him and raised him were gone. Even his Uncle Cole. He can't take it anymore, it hurts so much. It was all his fault. He should never have let his uncle fight by his side, he should have made him return to the future. It was all his fault and it just hurts. He spotted an athame on the desk and he strenched his hand out towards it. The athame flew into his hand. There's only one thing he can do to stop hurting...

The athame flew across the room and into Chris' hand. Leo jumped, and stared. For a second he thought Chris was going to stab him, but then he realized what he was really doing. His eyes widdened with horror as Chris slowly turned the tip of the atheme towards his own chest.

He was going to stab himself. "Whoa, SHit!" Leo cursed as he realized it, but he was quick enough to grab the young man's wrist and wrestled the athame away from him.

"Leo! What are you doing?" Chris cried, tears still falling down his face. He tried to take the atheme back from Leo, but the older man wouldn't give it bak to him. "Please give it back! It hurts...!" He begged.

Leo shooked his head and pocketed the athame. He gently grabbed Chris' shoulders and shift him into a sitting position. "Where does it hurt, Chris?" Leo asked worriedly, pulling his jacket off of Chris and throwing it onto the floor, "Show me where it hurts."

Chris pointed at his chest, "Hurts..." He sobbed, softly, "So much."

Leo looked at Chris sadly, and knew he meant that he hurt emotionally not physically. He sighed, as he saw Chris hug his knees and started rocking back and forth. He quickly threw the athame into a nearby trash bin, and sat down of the sofa next to Chris. He put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

Chris fliched and turned his tear stained face to Leo.

Leo stared at Chris' face, and was shocked by how young and simply hurt he was. "Come on, talk to me. What happened? Why does it hurt?" He said slowly.

Chris shook his head.

"Is it about Piper?" Leo asked, wondering if the Chris was hurt from what Piper said to him when the order kidnapped Wyatt.

Chris shook his head again.

Leo sighed again, not knowing how to comfort the broken young man next to him.

Chris looked up at Leo and felt an urge to hug him. At times like this he can really use his father's hug, but he never got it, not when his mother died, not when Bianca died, never. He really want to feel loved and safe again. He can't even remember the last time he hugged Leo, but can still clearly remember the long nights when he just wish that Leo would come and hold him. He always envied how Wyatt would wake up from a nightmare and Leo be right there to hold and comfort him, but Chris is living in a nightmare and he can still never get one comforting hug from his father.

Leo noticed that Chris was staring at him. "Chris, what?" Leo asked, as tears started to form in Chris' eyes again.

"Nothing, I just..." Chris shook his head.

"What, Chris? You can tell me...I'm listening."

"Your...listening?" Chris asked, not really believing what he was hearing. His father never listened to him, but now he's just there sitting paitiently next to him and waiting for him to talk, not orbing off and saying that he doesn't have time.

Leo nodded, "Yah."

"I..." Chris started hestantly, "Can I...?" He turned away from Leo. "Can you hold me like you hold Wyatt?" He said with a small voice, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Leo stared at Chris with a shocked expresstion. Chris noticed this shocked face, and shook his head apologetically. "Sorry...!" He said quickly, "I shouldn't be asking you that."

"No, it's fine." Leo said gently, "I understand, it's probably hard for you, to be here alone. Without your family."

Chris looked at him hopefully.

"I can give you a hug, but I don't think it can compare to your father's." Leo said, wrapping his arm around the young man's shoulders and pulled him in somewhat hesitantly.

Chris burst into tears, as he felt his father embrace him. He threw his arm around Leo's neck and cried into his shoulders.

Leo jumped slightly, surprised at how aggressively Chris clinged on to his neck.

"Daddy, it hurts..." Chris sobbed into Leo's shoulder.

"I know." Leo said, wrapping his arm tightly around Chris' body, wanting nothing more than to make the pain go away. If pretending to be his father helped, then he will do it.

"Please don't let go." Chris begged, sounding kind of sleepy.

"I won't."

A couple minutes later, Leo can feel Chris leaning heavily onto him. His arms limply hung over Leo's shoulders, and his breath evened out.

Leo knew he was asleep. He took the young man's arms gently off of him, and stood up as he gently laid him out on the couch. He ran his hand through the young man's hair instinctively. Then he picked up his jacket from the floor and wrapped it around Chris again.

He remembered the sisters were still dealing with a misplaced karma, exposed magic, and Swarm demons. He needed to go check on them, he stood up and started to orb, when Chris grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me, dad..." Chris murmured, still very much asleep.

Leo kneeled down and slowly pried the young whitelighter's hand off of his. He ran his hand through his hair again. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'll be right back okay?"

He stood up again, with one last look at Chris, he orbed out again somewhat hesitantly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's a little boring now, kind of. But things will pick up very soon..._I hope. _ Hmmm...should i follow the original story line and move on the the headless horseman episode or just make it different? Any ideas? If you reviewed! Thanks! if you didn't please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Leo dropped off Wyatt at manor, and after the sisters all went to bed, he immediately orbed out to see Chris. He would have came sooner, but he figured that Phoebe would probably be pretty beat up when she gets back from talking back to Jason, so he decided to stick around till everyone went to bed. He prayed that he didn't make a mistake from leaving Chris alone for too long.

He smiled in relief as his orbs subsided, and he found Chris still asleep on the sofa with his jacket over him.

He kneeled down next to Chris, and ran his hands through the sleeping man's hair. He frowned as he felt that how wet the young man's hair was, Chris was sweating really badly. He felt his forehead, it was burning. He tried to heal Chris again, but nothing happened.

Chris stirred, and slowly started to wake up. He can feel someone touching him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Leo healing him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Leo asked.

"No." Chris said, "What are you doing here?" He slowly sat up, and a wave of nausea hit him again. "Whoa..."

"Not feeling so good huh?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't understand, didn't you heal me?"

"Yah, you're just exhausted and probably stressed. That's probably why you have a fever."

Chris nodded, he had to use all the magic he had inside him to vanquish Shax. There's always consequences when he uses that much magic. The last thing he remembered was that he was breaking down in front of Leo. He blushed, thinking about it.

"You never told me." Leo said, standing up slowly.

"Tell you what?" Chris asked.

"What happened. I found you in a cave buried under a lot of rocks." Leo said.

"I was...vanquishing demons." Chris stammered.

"Are they coming after you?" Leo asked, sounding incredibly concerned.

Chris shook his head, "No..."

"Was there something else that happened?" Leo asked. Chris stared at him. "Because you seemed..."

"Yah..." Chris interupted him, "But I'm fine now." Leo shot him a doubtful look. "Really, I'm fine, and thanks."

"Thanks?" Leo asked, confused.

"For...you know..." Chris blushed, making his feverish cheeks go even more red.

Leo smiled, and gently patted the young man's shoulder. "Anytime." Chris gave him a small nod acknowleging that he heard. Leo stared at him something else must have happened down in the underworld, he was sure. No way Chris would try to kill himself if nothing else happened. "So you don't want to talk about what happened?"

Chris looked up at Leo again and shook his head. He wanted to deny that anything happened, but figured he probably couldn't considering that Leo saw his little break down. Leo was staring intensly at him. This made Chris a little uncomfortable, he looked away, and prayed that Leo would not forcefull make him spill.

"Okay," Leo said, as he noticed that Chris was feeling a little uncomfortable. "But if you are ever feeling that down again, you...just call me okay?" He added worriedly.

Chris nodded, and lied down.

"I'll get you some food and some medicine." Leo said, "Just relax, and your fever should go down soon." And then he orbed out.

"Thanks, dad." Chris murmured softly after Leo was gone. He hugged on tightly to his father's jacket and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, I haven't updated for a while, my old computer crashed. This update is short, sorry. I should be able to recover more of my files tommorow. <em>

_For now, ENJOY~~ _

_thanks for reading! and please review~! I love reviews xD_


	6. Chapter 6

Leo orbed into the backroom of P3. He's been checking up on Chris a lot since he found him badly injured in a cave. Of course he healed Chris' injuries, but for some reason the young man still seems very sick and weak. This worried Leo a lot, he really should be better by now. Chris must have really exhausted himself out, whatever he was doing.

His orbs subsided. He expected to find Chris asleep on the couch like he usually was, but he wasn't there. Leo blinked in surprise.

"Chris?" He called out. He put the sandwich that he brought for Chris on the table and went checked the bathroom. Chris wasn't there either. He closed his eyes trying to sense for him, but couldn't find him. Leo concluded he must be in the underworld, and orbed out to find him.

* * *

><p>Chris started working on his list of demonic threats again, he was already a week behind and was seriously running out of time. He can't believe he slept for almost a week, what was he thinking?<p>

He sat on the hard ground in the underworld after he finished vanquishing the demons around him. He was still feeling a bit tired, but at least his powers were working. That's all that really matters. He was about to orb back to P3 and try to locate the next demon when he heard orbs behind him. It was Leo.

"Hey." He greeted softly.

Leo frowned at him with a disapproving face, "Chris, what are you doing down here? You're sick! It's not safe!"

"I feel fine." Chris said, standing up slowly.

Leo looked around and saw some demon ashes everywhere. "You were vanquishing demons." He said, slowly walking towards Chris. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Chris answered, "I'm fine, really!"

Leo look at Chris from head to toe, then nodded. "Alright. It's really great that you're feeling fine, but you really shouldn't be vanquishing demons right now."

"Well, somebody has to do it!" Chris said somewhat angrily, "I can't get the sisters to help me, so I'm just doing what I have to!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Leo said worriedly, thinking about the condition Chris was in when he found him down here last time.

"I'll be fine!" Chris said stubbornly, "Now I got to work on the next demon!" He orbed out before Leo can say anything else.

Leo shook his head disapprovingly and followed Chris' orb trail.

* * *

><p>"Can you slow down for a minute and eat something?" Leo asked, sounding really irritated.<p>

"I'm fine, Leo!" Chris repeated as he crossed off a couple of demons off of his list. "I have to find the next demon. It'll take more time now that I can't use the Book, so I don't have time to slow down."

"Okay, listen." Leo said, sounding defeated, "I'll let you used the book, if you eat the sandwich."

Chris looked up at Leo, "Don't make promises you can't keep, how are you going to get me to the book without Piper blowing me up."

"I'll figure it out, now just relax and eat!" Leo said.

Chris looked from the food to Leo. Slowly he sat down on the chair behind the desk, and slowly bit into the sandwich. He could see Leo smiling, from the corner of his eyes. He smiled a little too. Annoyingly to Chris, he is enjoying the attention he was getting from Leo.

"Paige is calling me." Leo said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Is there something wrong?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, I'll be right back." Leo said, orbing off quickly.

* * *

><p>Leo found himself orbing into Wyatt's room. Paige was putting Wyatt down in his crib.<p>

"Paige what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"There's this door that appeared in our stair way, someone was screaming behind it, and our little nephew decided to orb in front of it." Paige said.

"What?" Leo said bending in to look at Wyatt, "Is he okay?"

"Yah, he's fine." Paige said. "Lucky no one saw him when he orbed out from his preschool."

"He orbed out in public?" Leo asked. He turned to Wyatt and said, "You shouldn't do that little buddy, your mommy will freak out!"

"Yah, Piper did." Paige confirmed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Well, yah. Speaking of Piper. She's downstairs with Phoebe trying to figure out the door thing. We should probably orb back down there and see if we can help."

Leo nodded, and they both orbed out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: an update, thanks for reading! please review xD! <em>


	7. Chapter 7

Paige and Leo orbed into the foyer, to find that the magic school has came to asked the Charmed ones for help, but the sisters didn't seem very willing to help them.

But after a short and somewhat humorous conversation they finally decided to help the magic school.

"Ok, fine! We'll help the magic school!" Piper said, "But we can't take Wyatt, sorry."

A light bulb lit up in Leo's head, "Alright, I'll get Chris to watch him." Chris can look at the book while he's here.

"What? After everything he's done?" Piper said shocked, "No, I don't think so."

"He was just trying to protect Wyatt." Leo defended.

"Oh, please!" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Look, I think his intentions are good. He deserves another chance."

The sister silently agreed with him, and started getting ready to go help the magic school.

* * *

><p>"What?" Chris said in shock, "You want me to watch Wyatt?"<p>

"Just until the sisters finish what they have to do in magic school." Leo said, "You can use the book while you're in the house."

Chris shook his head, "How am I supposed to go hunt demons when I have to watch a baby."

"Well, you really shouldn't be vanquishing demons anyways." Leo said, "At least not yet, you're still weak."

"Leo! This is not funny." Chris complained, "I don't have time for this."

"Yes, you do." Leo said, "You're here to protect Wyatt right, then watch him and protect him now."

"I'm here to protect him from future demons that are going to turn him evil, not his baby sitter!" Chris cried loudly.

"Look, Chris." Leo said, "You watch Wyatt while we're gone, you use the book, and when we get back, you can go hunt demons. Using the book saves time right? I'm just asking you to use the time you saved to watch Wyatt. You got nothing to loose."

After a long pause, Chris finally agreed, "Fine!" He wasn't getting anywhere just using demonic contacts anyways.

* * *

><p>Chris orbed into the Wyatt's room holding the Book of Shadows. He can't believe he got talked into this.<p>

Wyatt was staring at him. It made him really uncomfortable. He picked up a stuffed animal and shoved it at Wyatt. "Go play, stop staring. I'm trying to find the demon that's going to turn you."

Wyatt stared at him confused, then smiled a toothless smile, "Pway?" He said childishly, shoving the stuffed animal back to Chris.

"No, no!" Chris said loudly, taking the stuffed animal and tossing it to the floor, "You play by yourself, I have to work!"

Wyatt stared at him again and tears stared welling up in his eyes. "Kwis mwean." He said childishly.

Chris' expression softened, and he slowly and somewhat hesitantly picked Wyatt up. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Pway?" The baby asked again.

"I can't, buddy." Chris repeated, but more gently this time, "I have to work. I have to protect you from danger."

The baby pointed to his own face, and brought his shield up around himself and Chris, then lowered it. "Danger!" He did it one more time, demonstrating that he can protect himself. "Pway!" He insisted.

Chris laughed, amused from his baby brother's actions, "I know you're twice-blessed and strong." The baby smiled at the word strong, "and love to show off, but Kwis..." He imitated Wyatt's baby accent, "is from the future, and I know that some demon is going to get to you." Wyatt gave him the puppy eyes. "Sorry buddy, but I really have to find that demon now okay?"

He lowered Wyatt back into his crib, "Play by yourself?"

"Help!" Wyatt squealed, pointing to Chris, then pointing to himself.

Chris smiled again, then thought about it.

"Maybe you can help..."

* * *

><p>Chris walked anxiously around the room, as the demon scanned Wyatt for evil. He wonder why he never thought of this before. This would be the fastest way to find what evil is after Wyatt.<p>

He quickly discovered why this was such a bad idea, when the door suddenly swung opened.

Leo and Paige walked into the room and the demon shimmered out in fear.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo asked, his voice coated with anger. He rushed over to Wyatt.

"Wait," Chris said as Leo walked past him, "I can explain."

"You okay, buddy?" Leo asked as he checked his condition.

"What was he doing?" Paige asked Chris.

"Nothing!" Chris answered, turning to Paige. "I mean, nothing bad." He frown slightly, not thinking that he sounded convincing even though he knew he was telling the truth. "I swear." He added.

"Nothing bad!" Paige said, disbelievingly, "He's a demon."

"But he wasn't hurting him!" Chris said loudly, he turned to Leo, "Wyatt's shield wasn't even up."

"I trusted you..." Leo said glaring at Chris. "I vouched for you."

Chris looked into Leo's eyes and saw anger and betrayal. Chris' eyes widden with fear and hurt, "Look, just let me explain." He said desperately, wanting his father to listen to him.

"Get out of here," Leo growled at him.

More fear crept into Chris' eyes, he quickly recovered and turned to the other adult in the room. "Paige, please?" He begged, but Paige shook her head.

Chris felt Leo walk closer to him, "Now!" He heard his father growl. He stared into his father's eyes again, then quickly orbed out.

* * *

><p>Chris orbed into the backroom of P3.<p>

"Dammit!" He screamed as he landed. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to watching Wyatt. He got no where and worst his father kicked him out now too. Leo's not going to be there for him anymore. He screwed up.

He felt tears in his eyes and he suddenly felt pissed. Why didn't Leo listen to him. He kicked the couch from anger. He took a couple of deep breaths calming himself down.

He shook his head and sitting down slowly on the couch. Why would he even expected his father to listen anyways, he never did before. When did he even get the idea that his father was different now? He doesn't need Leo to be there for him anyways, he never did. He saw Leo's jacket on the other side of the couch. He grabbed it and tossed it to the floor.

"I don't need you!" Chris said angrily to the jacket.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter~~! Please review and give me your advice! Thanks for reading<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Three hours later, Chris orbed back into the backroom in P3. He stumbled over to the couch and collapsed into it again. He definitely underestimated the demons, he was lucky to get out of there alive. Of course he wished he was luckier. One on the demons managed to stab him in the shoulder, and he can feel that some of his rib bones are pretty badly damaged.

He groaned, he was in so much pain he wish that it would just stopped. For a couple of seconds he wanted to call his father for help, but the thought of him made him pissed.

"Don't need him!" Chris growled stubbornly. He slowly made his way over to the table and grabbed the first aid kit.

He slowly made it back to the couch and started wrapping his wounds up. It took him longer then he thought. He breathed heavily, as he finally finished. He got up slowly and tried to make it back to the table to put the first aid kit back, but his legs gave out beneath him. He collapsed forward head colliding with the edge of the table as he hit the ground, the first aid kit dropping out of his hand. He groaned in pain, as he hit the ground. He brought his hand up to his forehead, feeling the new gash on it. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and tried to get up, but instead his eyes unwillingly rolled back and he passed out.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Chris eyes popped opened. He found himself on the floor.<p>

"Must have passed out..." He murmured to himself, but at least he felt a little better now. Better enough to go hunt demons.

He slowly stood up, found another one of his athames and orbed out. He still had work to do.

This was when Phoebe came in. She had a very long and vivid vision quest today, and there was something she realized. She had to ask Chris about it, but unluckily for her, her timing was off.

"Chris?" She asked, "Are you here?"

She spotted a first aid kit of the floor. She picked it up and opened it. Most of the bandages in there were already used up. Her eyes widened, Chris might be hurt.

"Leo!" She screamed at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Demons exploded in ashes, all around Chris, as he smiled with satisfaction. When the last demon went up in flames, he drew out his list of demons again. He crossed out the demon from the list and was about to orb out when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down, there was a darklighter arrow sticking out his chest. He gasped and looked at his attacked, still pointing an empty bow at him. Slowly he fell backwards and hit the hard grounds of the underworld.<p>

The darklighter slowly walked up to him. "Is this the right whitelighter?" He asked, looking down at Chris.

Another darklighter appeared out of nowhere, and stared down at Chris too. "Yah, that's the one."

The first darklighter smiled, "How long will it be till the elder shows up?"

The other darklighter shrugged, "Never know, but he's been following this whitelighter for sometime, he'll show."

"He won't..." Chris gasped, painfully, trying hard to breath.

The two darklighters glared down at him.

"What if he doesn't take the bait?" The first darklighter asked.

"Then, we won't be able to kill an elder..." The other one answered, "But we got nothing to lose." He finished smiling down evilly at Chris.

Chris felt the urge to pass out, but fought to stay conscious. He had to stay conscious to block Leo from finding him, but unfortunately the pain was too much for him and his eyes closed unwillingly and unconsciousness took over. The last thing he felt was someone touching his neck, but he was too unaware to move or even flinch.

The darklighters frowned as they saw the whitelighter close his eyes, and not open them again. They both exchanged a look of confusion, the poison shouldn't be working this fast. The other darklighter kneeled down and felt Chris neck. He nodded as he felt a pulse, still pretty strong, but getting weaker by the second. "Let's just hope the elder senses him before he dies."

"Maybe I shouldn't have shot him in the chest." The first darklighter said.

"Perhaps, but nothing we can do about that now." The other darklighter said, "Let's hide, and wait for the elder."

* * *

><p>After hours of screaming for Leo, Phoebe finally gave up. She picked up the jacket she found on the floor, and decided to drive home and scry for him.<p>

It was way after midnight, and her sisters and nephew were all asleep. She quietly made her way up to the attic. "Leo!" She called again, quietly as she pulled the map and scrying crystal out, and starting scrying.

The attic door swung opened. It was Leo. "Phoebe...what is it? What do you need?" He said tiredly.

"I've been calling you for hours!" Phoebe cried, "Did you hear me?"

"Yah, but I had to put you on mute." He explained, "I was with Piper."

"Oh..." Phoebe said, awkwardly, "Were you guys...?" Leo nodded. Phoebe's mouth dropped opened.

"I know...I know..." Leo said quickly, "It was a mistake, but..."

"No!" Phoebe said excitedly, "It's not a mistake it's great, and it times out just right!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"I had a vision today, and Wyatt had a little brother." Phoebe explain, "He was only a little over a year younger than Wyatt, so the timing is just right."

Leo's mouth dropped opened, "You mean I just got Piper pregnant?" He asked again, shocked.

Suddenly the crystal landed on the map, Phoebe looked at the location. "Chris is here?"

"Chris? You re scrying for Chris? Leo asked, slightly frowning, he was still angry with the man, Is that what you were calling me?

"Yah! and he's here!" Phoebe said, "Did you see him?"

"No..." Leo said, "Wait, are you scrying for him with that jacket?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Well, you didn't find him Phoebe, you found me, that's my jacket." Leo explained.

"What?" Phoebe asked staring at the jacket, "Yours? But I founded in Chris' room."

"Yah, I left it there." Leo said, "Why are you looking for Chris?"

"There's something I have to ask him, Phoebe said, " And I found a first aid kit in his room, most of the bandages were gone. He might be hurt, Leo." Her tone switching to worried.

Worry flashed into Leo's eyes too, "I'll find him." Leo said, "You should go to sleep."

"I'll go with you." Phoebe suggested.

"No, you stay here. Chris is a pretty at orbing, if I had to bring a passenger along, I might not be able to catch him."

"Ok." Phoebe nodded reluctantly, "Just let me know when you find him."

Leo nodded and orbed out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Here's my chapter 8, I tried to make this one longer, but kind of didn't really get as long as i wanted it too. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading guys! Please continue to review and tell me what you think! Thanks!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Leo orbed into the underworld, remembering how desperate Chris was to vanquish demons. He had to be down here. He was still angry with the young man, but not angry enough to let him get himself killed. He closed his eyes to sense for the young whitelighter, getting a feeling of deja vu when he sensed Chris really easily.

"Oh...no..." Leo whispered as he orbed to the place where he sensed Chris, praying that he wasn't hurt as badly as he was last time.

He was not surprised to find Chris unconscious on the floor with a darklighter arrow sticking out of his chest. "Chris!" He called softly as he kneeled down next to the boy, but before he can do anything to help the young whitelighter, he felt a pain in his chest too. He groans and fell to the floor. He looked to his chest and saw a darklighter arrow sticking out for it too.

"And he finally showed." Leo heard his attacker say. "We were getting worried that the whitelighter would die before you can even sense him."

Leo looked at worriedly at Chris, how long has it been since he got attacked. The young man was paled, really pale and his lips were almost blue. He gently reached for the boy's wrist and felt for his pulse. He gasped in horror, He could barely feel a pulse.

The two darklighters slowly walked to them. "First time I shot an elder." One the darklighter said. The other darklighter walked up to Chris started to pull the arrow out of his chest.

"Don't touch him!" Leo growled, painfully.

The darklighter smiled at him, "Can't waste perfectly good arrows now, can I?" He pulled on the arrow again. Leo can hear Chris groan in pain. With one hard yank, the arrow finally came out.

A scream erupted from Chris' lips. The pain pulled him out of unconsciousness. His eyes popped opened as he gasped for air. He felt someone push against the wound on his chest, and he flinched. Turning his head he saw Leo pushing on his wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

The darklighters smirked at them, "Aw...How sweet." One of them said.

"We're done here." The other one said. "Let's go."

Leo looked up and saw the two darklighters dark orb out. He turned his attention back to Chris, and tried to stop his bleeding, but he was starting to feel like it was hard for him to breath too.

"Slow breaths, Chris" Leo said, softly, "Slow."

Chris' glazed eyes met his gaze, "Dad... you came" He said weakly.

Leo shook his head, "No, it's Leo." He continues to try to stop the blood flow from Chris' wound, not wanting the man to lose anymore blood, "Shhhh...don't talk...save your energy." But it didn't seem like Chris could hear him.

"Dad, you re hurt..." Chris gasped, staring worriedly at his father's chest.

The boy was probably not thinking straight, probably the poison. Leo shook his head, and tried to focus. How are they going to get out of this one? He can try to orb out of here with Chris, but considering they're in the underworld they might not make it all the way there. He can try to heal Chris, but Chris was really weak he might not be able to heal Chris enough for him to even orb.

His breathing sped up as he started to panic, but before he can decide what to do he felt a pull on the arrow in his chest.

"Argh!" He cried, in pain. "Chris, what are you doing?"

"Have to get the arrow out," Chris said weakly, "It's darklighter poison." He tugged on the arrow again.

Leo groaned in pain, "No... Chris stop..." He can feel himself loosing consciousness, "Stop...I need to stay awake..."

"Just a little more...hang in there...you're going to okay, dad."Chris said, breathing hard. With a hard pull he tugged the arrow out of his father'. He winced as he heard his father scream from the pain. "It's okay...it's out..." He said softly trying to comfort his father.

Leo screamed loudly, and he felt the darkness in the corner of his eyes take over. His head lolled to the side and he fell silent.

Chris widened his eyes in panic as his father lost consciousness, "Dad?" He asked pushing his dad's shoulder, "Dad...?" He threw the arrow aside and managed to get up on his knees, "No...Dad come on...please wake up, daddy please wake up, don't leave me." He pressed his hands on his father's wound, "Dad...don't leave me please...please..." He held his hand over his father's wound, imitating how his dad healed and willed his power to work, but it didn't. Tears came spilling out of his eyes, "I can't heal...I can't heal...Dad, please don't hate me! Please don't leave, please...I can't lose you...I can't, I love you dad, i love you."

As the words came out a golden glow erupted from his hand, Chris' eyes widened with shock and delight. He let out a small laugh, "It's working! It's working!" He said in satisfaction as Leo's wound slowly closed up.

Leo gasped and his body shot up. He felt better, but how?

"Dad?" He heard Chris say. The boy was kneeling next to him with his hands held out over him. Chris must have healed him, although not really well. He still felt a little weak. It must have been the first time Chris healed someone, he can feel the boy's inexperience.

"Dad, are you...?"Before Chris finished asking, he felt his eyes roll back. His body was trying to pass out, he tried to fight it, but he lost. He fell to the side, unconscious.

"Chris!" Leo cried as the boy fell. He sat up and wrapped his arm around the boy slowly bring him up. He winced as he felt the abnormal heat radiating from Chris' injured body.

Chris head lolled onto his shoulder, "Dad?" He heard Chris groaned painfully. His voice was so soft, Leo almost didn't hear him.

"I'm fine Chris," He said soothingly, knowing that Chris is mistaking him as his father. "You're going to be okay too." He added as he orbed them both out.

Leo orbed into Phoebe's room. They needed help and Phoebe's the only one that knows he went for Chris.

"Phoebe!" He called quietly, as his orb subsided. He gently laid Chris down on the floor and held his hand over Chris' wound and started healing him.

Phoebe shot up from her bed and looked to the floor. "Oh my god! What happened?" She quickly got up from her bed and joined Leo on the floor.

"Darklighters..." Leo said weakly, the wound on Chris' chest finally closed up and he moved onto the gash on his forehead.

Chris gasped and his eyes popped opened. "Dad!" He rasped, eyes searching for his father. He calmed down when he realized Leo was kneeling next to him. "You're ok..." He smiled at Leo, as his heavy eyelids slid shut and he passed out again.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked worriedly, gently shaking his shoulder, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Leo said, panicking. "He's still burning up, and it sounds like he's have a hard time breathing. " He lift up the boy's shirt to check and gasped as he saw the large bruise across his chest. His rib bones must be damaged, if not broken. He quickly healed him too, but Chris still didn't wake up. "I think the darklighter poison been in his system for too long." He concluded as he brought his hand back.

"Let's get him on the bed," Phoebe suggested. Leo nodded, and the two of them gently carried the young whitelighter over to the bed.

Leo pulled the comforter over the young man, gently tucking him in. He brought his hand up to the young man's forehead and wince at the abnormal heat, "The healing didn't work really well with his fever, He's still really hot." He sighed, disappointedly.

"Did he...call you...Dad?" Phoebe asked slowly.

"Yah...he does that," Leo answered softly, "Probably the fever." He turned his gaze to Phoebe, "I'm going to get him some water and some cold compresses." Phoebe nodded, and Leo quietly left the room.

Phoebe turned her gaze back to the feverish young man on the bed, "Maybe it's not the fever..."

A/N: Here's the update! Sorry it took sooo long! PLEASE ENJOY~~~~! thanks for reading and please review


	10. Chapter 10

"Phoebe...? What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Piper asked as she walked down the stairs, carrying Wyatt.

"Huh?" Phoebe said, rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke up. She popped up from the couch, "Is it morning already?" She asked Piper.

Piper raised her eyebrows at Phoebe, "Yah, Phoebe what's going on?"

She quickly pushed past the sister and started up the stairs. "Leo and Chris were attacked by darklighters last night." She told her.

"What?" Piper said loudly, "And you wait till now to tell me?" Following her little sister back up the stairs.

"You were asleep! I didn't want to worry you."

"Paige!" Piper called, knocking on her other sister's door as they passed it. "Is Leo okay?" She asked Phoebe worriedly.

Paige opened her door, "What's going on guys?" She asked sleepily, her hand in her hair.

"The guys were attacked last night, and your sister waited till now to tell us." Piper told Paige irritatedly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper and proceeded to open the door to her room, but before she reached the door knob the door swung open.

"Shhh!" Leo said, with a finger to his mouth, "Chris is sleeping."

"Chris?" Paige asked, pulling a face.

"Let's bring this downstairs!" Leo instructed, closing the door softly behind him and quietly led the sisters downstairs.

"How's he doing?" Phoebe asked.

"His fevers going down," Leo said, "He should be fine." He sat down on the couch.

The sisters followed the elder's example and slowly sat down too.

"So what happened?" Piper asked, "Who were the darklighters after? Did you guys vanquish them?"

"Darklighters?" Paige asked, still sleepy.

"No, they got away." Leo said, "I think they're after me. They set a trap for me and used Chris as bait."

Piper stared worriedly at Leo, "Well, we got to find them and vanquish them before they try again." Paige and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Yah, that's going to be a problem." Leo stated, "I have no idea how to start looking for them, we basically got nothing to go on. I think the only way to find them is to wait for them to show up."

"Well, then you should stay close to us, so we can protect you when they come." Phoebe said.

"Yah." Piper said, "I think you should probably get Wyatt out of here first, I don't want him in the house when darklighters are going to come kill his daddy. " She passed Wyatt over to Leo, "Can you take him to the elders?"

"Yah." Leo nodded, "I'll be right back." He orbed out.

Suddenly there was a loud thud upstairs.

"What was that?" Paige asked staring up at the ceiling.

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Chris!" She said as she started to run up the stairs.

"Chris?" Phoebe said loudly as she opened the door to her room. Her whitelighter was kneeling on the floor with his hands keeping him up. "What happened?" Phoebe asked loudly, as she and Paige helped him up and sat him back down on the bed.

"Leo..." Chris said softly, "Darklighters."

"Yah, we know." Phoebe told him, "We're working on it." She pushed him down onto the bed, and pulled the comforter over him, "You go back to sleep."

"Is he okay?" Paige asked Phoebe softly, bringing her hand up to her whitelighter's sweaty brows, and feeling his temperature, "He's really hot."

"Leo said the darklighter poison was in his system for too long, that's why he's running a temperature, but he should be fine." Phoebe said.

Paige nodded, "Ok, then I'll go get some coffee." She pushed pass Piper who was standing at the door and left the room.

"I'll go make some food, " Piper told Phoebe, as she turned to follow her youngest sister, "You stay with him, the darklighters used him to get to Leo before, they might try to use him again."

Phoebe nodded and turned her gaze back to the boy on her bed as her sisters left. He was asleep again, shivering and sweating at the same time. She sat down on the chair next to him. She gently held Chris' hand. She looked at Chris carefully. He looked a lot like the cute boy with brown hair and green eyes from her vision, asking her for her help.

"I'll help you, Chris." She said, softly. "Aunt Phoebe will help you."

She had her doubts before, but seeing how Chris looked at Leo, and how he so naturally called him "Dad", she was sure she had to be right. Chris had to be Wyatt's little brother.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Chris fever went down a lot. His sleep definitely seemed more comfortable. Phoebe gently wiped his brows, and he slowly began to wake up.<p>

"Phoebe?" He asked as he fliched, slightly backing away from his aunt.

Phoebe was slightly hurt by this, but quickly recovered after realizing that Chris was just trying to hide his identity and not rejecting her in any way. "Yeah, Chris it's me."

He looked around the room confused, "How did I get here?" He sat up. Leo must have found him. His eyes widened. "Where's Leo?" He asked Phoebe.

"He's downstairs with Piper." Phoebe said softly, "Don't worry, he's fine. At least mostly."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, "What do you mean mostly?" Starting to stand up.

"No." Phoebe said, pushing Chris back down, "I meant he's just a little tired. Sit down, you're sick."

"When did you start to care about me?" He asked curiously.

"When did you start worrying so much about Leo?" Phoebe challenged.

"I wasn't worried!" Chris denied quickly, too quickly.

Phoebe smiled, "You just stay there. I'll go get Leo." Chris wasn't showing it on his face much, but Phoebe knew he probably wanted to see his father really badly. She can hear Chris say "No!" but she ignored it and started down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Leo!" She called loudly, as she quickly made her way downstairs, "Chris is awake!"<p>

Leo and Piper slowly came out of the kitchen.

"That's great." Leo said, "Is he feeling better?"

Phoebe nodded, "I think he wants to see you"

Leo raised his eyebrows, "He does?" Phoebe nodded again. He and Piper exchanged curious looks, and he nodded, then made his way up the stairs.

"I wonder what he wants with Leo?" Piper asked curiously as she headed towards the kitchen.

Phoebe shrugged, "What are you doing?" She asked, following her older sister to the kitchen.

"Getting Chris some food." Piper told her, "Might not like him, but I'm not going to let him starve to death."

"Chris? Did you want to see me?" Leo asked as he opened the door, to Phoebe's room.

Chris looked up at him uncomfortably, "No. Phoebe just thought I did." He denied.

"Oh..." Leo said, akwardly. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked changing the subject.

"I feel fine." Chris answered, "Thanks for saving my life."

"No thanks needed, you saved my life too." Leo said. Chris looked confused. "You don't remember?" Chris shook his head. "You healed me when I was shot in the underworld."

Chris widened his eyes, "What? But I can't heal..."

"Yah, I know. " Leo nodded, "It was definately your first time, but lucky you found the trigger, or we wouldn't have been able to get out of there."

Chris stayed silent. He hated it, the trigger to healing is always love. He hated the fact that there was once again proof of how much he actually love his father. He can't love his father, he just can't. His father hates him, and he's never going to change. He can't love his father. He can't.

Noticing that the young man kind of went into a trance, Leo gently shook his shoulder and tried to get him out of it, "Chris?" he called softly.

Chris winced and groaned in pain, quickly backing away from his father's hand and putting his hand to the shoulder.

Leo noticed, "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Nothing!" Chris lied rudely.

Leo frowned at Chris. The boy was talking in that neurotic whitelighter from the future tone again, the cocky one that pisses him off. He almost forgot that he was still angry with the boy, but now that the boy is almost his old healthy self again, he can feel the anger coming right back.

He roughly yanked Chris' hand off his shoulder, "Nothing, huh?" He said, pushing on the boy's shoulder. Chris winced in pain again. His hand glowed and he started to heal him.

"No!" Chris cried loudly, backing away, "I don't need you!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Leo said loudly, sounding angry.

"I don't need your help!" Chris said, nearly screaming, "I never did!"

Leo looked at Chris weirdly. The kid seemed upset, there was emotions swimming in his eyes. Hurt, maybe? Maybe even a little hint of betrayed. And Leo didn't understand them. "Chris, what is going on with you?"

The sisters quickly appeared at the doorway. Piper had a tray of food in her hand, ready to feed her sick whitelighter. But she definately did not expect herself to find him and her ex-husband fighting. "For crying out loud." She said, alerting the two men of their presense.

"Oh my god, are you guys fighting again?" Paige said rolling her eyes, completely annoyed.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, worriedly. "Nothing." Chris said, answering both Leo and Phoebe's question at the same time. "I have to go." He stood up.

"Wait!" Phoebe said quickly, "You can't leave the darklighters might..." Chris orbed out, "Still come after you..." She finished, she rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks for listening!" She added sarcastically before she turned to her sisters. "Okay, someone has to go get him. Paige, can you go get him?"

"Me?" Paige asked, "I have to go to the temp agency, they already found a new job for me."

"I'll go get him." Leo annouced loudly.

"No, Leo." Piper said, sounding annoyed, "You have to stay here so we can protect you if the darklighters come after you."

"Paige, you have to go get him, you're the only other person who can orb." Phoebe told her sister.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine! I'll go get him. Man, that whitelighter is annoying!" She started to orb, then stopped.

"What? What are you waiting for?" Phoebe said anxiously, glaring at her little sister.

"I can't sense him." Paige said, "Can you sense him?" She asked Leo.

"Yah." Leo nodded, "He's on top of the Bridge."

"On top?" Paige asked.

"Really, I can go get him." Leo said, "He s been orbing a lot longer then Paige has, she might lose him."

"But...!" Piper started, but she quickly interrupted by Leo.

"I'll be fine, I'll do it fast." He orbed off before anyone can say anything else.

"Man! I hate that orbing power!" Piper remarked, pointing a finger at where Leo stood.

"I hope they ll be okay." Phoebe said, sounding worried.

"Should I orb after them?" Paige asked.

"No." Piper said, "They might fight and start orbing all over creation. You might lose them. Our best chance is probably to stay here."

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"I hope they won t kill each other though." Piper added worriedly.

"I'm sure they won't." Phoebe said, "I'm just worried about the darklighters"

"There should be a way to find those darklighters and vanquish them..." Piper said, slowly.

* * *

><p>"Chris." Leo called as he landed on the bridge. We should go back, the darklighters can still be after us.<p>

"They were after you." Chris remarked.

"I know, but they might use you to get to me again." Leo said, apologetically. He stretched his hand towards the young man. "Come on, take my hand. I ll take you back."

Chris turned away from Leo and ignored him.

"Come on, Chris!" Leo said, sounding annoyed now. "We have to go, it s not safe here!"

Chris ignored him again. Getting even more irritated now, Leo made a mistake of grabbing the young man by the shoulder, completely forgetting that there was something wrong with it.

"Argh!" Chris groaned, slapping away his father's hand, "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry." Leo apologized, "Look, just let me heal your shoulder."

"No." Chris said, stubbornly.

"Why not?" Leo asked, "It doesn t have to hurt, Chris."

"Stop it!" Chris said loudly, "Just stop it!" Turning away from his father again.

"Stop what?" Leo asked, sounding confused.

"Stop acting like you care about me! Stop acting like you're different now!" Chris cried loudly, tears started to form in his eyes, "It's just going to hurt more when I realize you're not."

Leo looked at Chris confused. "What are you talking about?" Was Chris confusing him for his father again?

Chris eyes widened as he realized what he just said. He turned to Leo, "I..." He stuttered. "I'm sorry..." Leo still looked at him with a confused face, "You just remind me of...someone else...and...I can t help taking my anger out on you." He added softly, trying to cover up his slip up. "I'm sorry."

"You re father?" Leo blurted out curiously as Chris widened his eyes, surprised that knew Leo knew who someone else was referring to, but he didn t reply. Leo nodded, knowing the answer without Chris even answering, but decided not to ask the boy about his issues with his father. He offered Chris his hand again. "Let's go back to the manor." He watched as Chris hesitated, but finally took his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! sorry it took me long to update ! i was having some major writer's block sry! PLEASE ENJOY! Thanks again for reading, and please review and tell me what you think!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while! xD! I've decided you just update a little! i know it's short, but i didn't feel right to have you guys keep waiting. So enjoy it for now! I will add more asap! _

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Piper said loudly as the two men orbed into the living room. You said you would make it quick! You took way too long, Leo!<p>

"Sorry..." Leo said softly.

"My fault, actually." Chris admitted.

Piper and Leo raised an eyebrow at him, both surprised that he was taking the blame for Leo. Phoebe came into the living room from the kitchen holding a mug of coffee.

"Finally." Phoebe said, "Are you guys okay? Didn't get attacked?"

The two men nodded.

"Good, well you two don t leave this house. As long as that darklighter is out there, you two can still be in danger." Phoebe said.

"So we re supposed to just stay here for the rest of our life?" Chris asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, Chris. Don't be dramatic. You can leave the house right after we catch that darklighter." Phoebe said, elbowing her whitelighter. "We're working on a spell to summon the darklighters that attacked you guys, so it won t be too long. Just be patient."

"Well, I don t have time to be patient. I got to go!" Chris said anxiously.

"On a deadline?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Piper!" Phoebe said.

Chris sighed and shook his head, "I'm out of here." He started to orb, but Leo grabbed him. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying shaking Leo off him.

"They're right, Chris." Leo told him, "You should stay here." Chris wanted to object, but Leo beat him to it, "You can use the book while you're here." He knows that Chris would stay if he can look at the book.

"What?" Piper objected loudly, "We can't leave him alone with that thing."

"I'll look at it with him." Leo offered, turning to Piper. She gave him a questioning look, but finally gave it and nodded. Leo smiled and turned back to Chris, "How about it?" Chris slowly nodded, and Leo let go of him.

Chris slowly turned around and started up the stairs as Leo followed him. He didn't bother to even look at his mother, he felt hurt that she didn't trust him or even liked him. He really can't blame her, she doesn't know who he is, but it still hurt all the same.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the shortness x[. I'll update real soon! real soon! don't forget to review<em>

_**Oh WOW! there are no quotation marks at all! Sorry guys i was in a rush! xD! Thanks for letting me know! (&thanks for the reviews) I fixed it! i think... **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chris sat on the couch in the attic and opened the book. He quickly started looking through it.

Leo stared at Chris in amazement as the young man quickly started to go into working mode. He had a notepad and was writing everything down. The boy seemed to be working in some sort of a trance. "Chris?" He called softly. The boy didn't seem to hear him, his eyes still glued to the book. The boy was just too obsessed with demons. Leo sat next to him. Chris jumped, startled by Leo's action. "That exactly are you looking for?" Leo asked him.

"Any demon that could be a possible threat." Chris told him.

"Oh..." Leo said slowly, "So basically any demon...?"

"Yeah..." Chris sighed, sounding defeated. He slammed the book shut, making Leo jump. "This sucks!" He said angrily, "Time is running out, and i have nothing, repeat, nothing to go on!"

"Whoa Chris," Leo said, surprised from Chris's outburst. "Calm down." Then he realized what Chris said, "Wait, what do you mean running out of time?"

"Whatever happens to Wyatt happens before..." Chris started, but stopped, not knowing how to tell Leo that he was going to have a second son.

"Before what?" Leo asked anxiously. Chris didn't answer him, making him even more anxious. He grabbed Chris tightly, "Before what, Chris?"

"What ever happens to Wyatt happens before your second son is born!" Chris blurted out, quickly as he shook Leo off of him.

Leo looked shocked. "So, it's true..." He said softly.

"What's true?" Chris asked, curiously.

"What Phoebe said was true," Leo told him. "She told me that she saw that Wyatt had a little brother in the vision quest she had at Magic School."

"What?" Chris said, sounding kind of scared, "She saw that? Really?"

"How is he like?" Leo asked.

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

"My second son, how is he like?" Leo's eyes widened in fear, "Is he evil too?"

"No!" Chris answered quickly, "Of course not! Don't worry, he's not."

"Oh..." Leo said, sounding relief. Then his frown deepened, and he asked in a worried tone, "Is he dead?"

"What?"Chris asked, "No! Why would you think that?"

"Because why would he not..." Leo stopped, as he realized something. Chris was half whitelighter half witch too, just like his sons, and he was twenty something years from the future. His second son would probably be around the same age in the future. Could it be? His eyes widened as he met Chris's eyes. Green eyes..."Oh my god!" He gasped.

"What?"Chris asked.

"Chris...you...are you...?"Leo stuttered, "You...have...my eyes..."

Chris widened his eyes and jumped up from the couch, dropping the book and the notepad to the floor, "What?" he asked in shock.

"Chris...are you...my son?" Leo asked slowly as he stood up. That would explain everything, why it was Chris that traveled back here and why Chris always calls him "dad"...

"No!" Chris lied quickly. He added a little laugh, trying to make himself sound more convincing.

"But...then..." Leo continued, not believing Chris, "If he's not dead, why would he not have came back to save Wyatt? Why would it be you? Unless..."

"No!" Chris repeated, "I'm not!"

But Leo didn't seem to hear him, "And you...you called me Dad... more than once!" He grabbed the boy's arms. "How could I not have seen it before?" Everything just fit together so well now, Chris came back to save his brother.

"Get away from me." Chris said, pulling away from his father, "You're not my father!" He said loudly as he glared at Leo. Then he orbed out.

* * *

><p><em>hey guys! here's my update! hope you guys like how leo found out! please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!<em>


End file.
